enredo con el espacio y el tiempo
by toy cupcakes
Summary: los rowdyruff boys y las powerpuff girls z han traido a su tiempo y espacio a los jjnk boys, oh edo boys, ppnkg y oh edo chaki-chaki girls, por los que tienen que convivir y adaptarse al nuevo lugar
1. Problema rowdy

Chapter 1: problema por los rowdys.

**¡Hola! Se me a ocurrido otro fanfic de las chicas superpoderosas z. Y se me ah ocurrido incluir a las originales, las oh edo chaki-chaki girls y ppnkg. Los rowdyruff boys, oh edo boys y los jjnkboys.**

**Bueno ahora a poner las aclaraciones:**

**-ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

**-este fic es mi versión de cómo seria si todos se encontraran.**

**-lenguajes obsceno (creo :/)**

**-perdonar la falta de ortografía.**

**-la historia se desrrolla en tiempo e dimencion de las ppgz y rrbz.**

**-todos tienen 16 años.**

**Sin mas empezemos:**

**Enredos en el espacio y el tiempo**

En la ciudad de nueva saltadilla todos los niños **(algunos) **y los adolecentes están a solo dos semanas de entrar al colegio.

En un departamento una chica de pelo azabache se encotraba dormida, hasta que…

Beeeeeppp…beeeepppp…

-noooooo… mldito despertador.- dijo la chica de pelo azabache mientras destrozaba el despertador.-¿Por qué mierda puse el despertador? Todavía quedan dos semanas de vacaciones.-se dijo molesta.

-Kaoru, vístete ya esta listo el dasayuno y recuerda que hoy veras a tus amigas temprano.- dijo una señora de mas o menos 30 años de pelo aqua y ojos verdes a su hija.

-Ahhh… cierto ya se me había olvidado.- dijo divertida la chica que responde al nombre de kaoru.

En una casa de dos pisos se encontraba una pelinaranja durmiendo.

-¡onee-chan despierta!- grito una niña de 12 mas o menos a la pelinaranja.-¡te quedaste dormida, tus amigas ya te deben estar esperndo momoko!- grita.

-¡¿Queeee…?!- grito momoko, saliendo como en tres segundo ya lista vestida, llevaba una falda de jeans una polera rosa con un corazón amarillo en el centro y su inesperable moño rosa.

En una enorme casa tradicional japonesa una chica de ojos celestes y pelo rubio se encontraba desayunando.

-miyako, apurate se te hace tarde.- dijo una señora de cómo unos 60 años a su nieta.

-si abuelita.- dijo miyako. Traía un vestido celeste con una chaqueta rosa palido.-adios abuelita.- se despidió miyako.

En el parque…

Kaoru se encontraba esperando a que momoko y miyako llegaran.

-Hola kaoru.- saludo la rubia a su amiga de pelo azabache.

-hola Miyako.- saludo de vuelta kaoru

-Momoko todavía no llega?- pregunto miyako.

-la vez aquí?- pregunto divertida Kaoru.-Esta tarde como siempre.-

-¡hola chicas! Perdón la tardansa- se disculpo momoko.

-ñeee… estamos acostumbrados.- dijo Kaoru con las manos detrás del cuello.

-oye. Bueno vamos por un helado.- dijo Momoko.

Todas empezaron a caminar hacia la heladería mientras reian y contaba como y donde habían ido en sus vacaciones.

en el laboratorio…

-papa es raro que los villanos no se allan presentado durante todo el verano.- dijo un niño a su padre.- estoy preocupado.-

-tranquilo ken.- dijo un señor para tranqulizar al niño.- es como unas vacaciones, así todos están mas tranquilos.-

-tienes razón.- razono ken.

Afuera del laboratorio…

-brick recuerdame porque estamos aquí.-pregunto molesto un azabache de ojos verdes.

-porque la sustancia z podrá darnos poderes para vengarnos de las super piojosas y además causar desastre.- explico brick

-lo de causar desastres es lo de siempre, ¿oh no Boomer?.- pregunto el azabache a su hermano rubio.

-si, y terminan igual siempre.- respondio boomer.

-primero, esta vez no y segundo, butch, se mas positivo, que no cuesta tanto.- dijo brick.

-bien, pero ¿vamos a hablar o a causar desastre?- pregunto butch.

-bueno andando.-dijo brick.

Adentro de el laboratorio…

-poochie, ¿qué pasa?-

-detecto rayos z negros por el laboratorio.- dijo poochie.

-llama a las chicas.- dijo el profesor

-¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!- Grito poochie.

En el parque…

-chicas vamos al parque de diversiones.- sujirio Kaoru.

-no, mejor vamos con Annie.- sujirio Momoko.

-mucho mejor al centro comercial.- dijo feliz miyako.

Beeeeep… beeep… son interrumpidas por el sonido de los cinturones.

-queeee… no puede ser cierto ahora.- dijo decepcionada Momoko.

-Vamos chicas hay que ir.- dijo miyako tranquila.

-esto es una mierda.- dijo molesta Kaoru.

Van a un callejón y procuran que no alla nadie y se transforman.

-Hyper Blossom.- dijo Momoko.

-Rolling Bubbles.- dijo Miyako.

-Powered Buttercup.- dijo Kaoru

-¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!-gritaron las 3.

Blossom saca su comunicador para hablar con el profesor, pero ve a alguien que no se lo creía.

-que tal rosadita.- dijo brick arrogante.

-rojito, donde esta el profesor.- dijo blossom molesta por su tono.

-Esta aquí.- dijo mientras salía de una parte de la pantalla dejando ver a el profesor y a ken amarrado y a poochie en una jaula para perros y boomer y butch al lado de ellos.- vengan aca si quieren volver a verlos.- dijo en tono malvado cortando.

Las chicas estaban furiosas, nadie se mete con su segunda familia. Blosonm estaba pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo y se preguntaba porque querían que fueran, además la ropa no era la misma.

-¡Andando!- dijo buttercup, pero fue detenida por blossom.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto buttercup molesta.

-hay algo raro.-dijo blossom

-blossom seremos cuidadosas, solo debe ser un mal presentimiento.- dijo bubbles para tranquilizar a blossom.

En el laboratorio…

-¿mordieron el anzuelo?- pregunto boomer.

-creo que si.- dijo brick con una sonrisa.

-pronto tendremos nuestra venganza.-dijo butch feliz

-no lo creo niños tontos.- dijo blossom a los rowdyruff boys.

-Pero como no las oímos entrar.- pregunto butch.

-Porque dejaron la ventana abierta genios.- dijo buttercup.

-deben darse porversidas o…- dijo brick mientras sacaba a poochie de jaula.- díganle adiós al perro y otras cosas aquí.-

dijo brick con una sonrisa de victoria.

-no se atrevan.- dijo bubbles

-Boomer.- dijo brick con una sonrisa.

Boomer saco un bate y con un golpe eléctrico exploto un invento del profesor.

-Nooooooo… deténganlo- dijo el profesor llorando cómicamente.

-detenganse¡- gritaron y se lanzaron contra los chicos y empezó una batalla comica.

Todo iva igual entre todos, todo se rompia, parecía que la pelea no iva a tener un fin, parecía, buttercup y butch por accidente encendieron una maqina del profesor, después blossom y brick le empezaron a haberear y para finalizar bubbles y boomer hicieron que empezara a funcionar.

-¿¡PERO QUE HICIERON!?-grito el profesor haciendo que todos pararan para mirarlo. Brick estaba arriba de blossom **(A: No lo malpiensen) **tirándole el pelo y blossom apunto de pegarle en la entrepierna, bubbles agarrándole la oreja a boomer y este la mordia y buttercup le iva a pegar a butch con su martillo y butch en el suelo.

Todos voltean a ver a la maquina que estaba abriendo dos portales, todos abren los ojos con preocupación.

Pueblo de edo…

-¿No se cansan de causar problemas?- pregunto una chica de pelo dorado y ojos azules que traía un kimono azul y celeste con un clase de cinturón con un circulo en medio, su pelo amarrado a dos tomates.

-Omiya para que preguntas? No ves que sus cerebros no funcionan.- dijo una azabache de ojos color esmeralda, su pelo estaba amarrado a algo raro **(A: sigo sin saber como carajo se llama) **lleva puesto el mismo kimono que omiya pero con verde y amarillo.

-ya basta chicos.- dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color rosa y su pelo estaba amarrado con un moño lleva lo mismo que omiya y Okou pero en rosa a unos chicos que destruían las casas.

-No crean que porque ustedes piojosas nos lo dicen vamos a parar.-dijo un chico de pelo castaño con ojos rojos.

-Hiro retracta lo que dijiste o te juro que te castro ahora.- dijo Okou muuuuuuyyyy enojada.

-Y si no queremos putas.- dijo midori con una sonrisa.

-ahora si se pasaron.-dijo Okou sacando fuego de la boca. Provocando que los chicos se asusten.

-Es su culpa no la mia.-dijo shin asustado.

-que buen hermano.¬¬- dijeron sarcásticamente hiro y midori.

En eso uno de los portales se abre en medio de la pelea y empieza a subcionar a los chicos.

-¿Pero que es eso?- pregunto momo.

-No tengo la menor idea.- dijo hiro.

-tenemos que aguantar.- dijo omiya.

-¡No resisto!- grito shin.

Nadie resistio todos fueron absorbidos por el portal.

En una ciudad parecida a saltadilla…

-paren chicas.- dijo un chico de pelo naranjo ojos cafes. Traía una chaqueta parecida a lo de los rowdyruff boys pero blanca igual que toda su ropa.

-No lo crean, esta nuestra ciudad y ustedes son los entrometidos.- dijo una rubia de ojos azul marino. Sus pelo esta amarrado a des coletas largas, iva decorado con un broche de una calavera. Lleva una ropa muy parecida a las ppgz, pero en negro.

-¡No es cierto! Solo crean temor y miedo.- dijo un rubio de ojos celestes. Lleva la misma ropa que el ojicafé.

-¡Oye, tarado buddy es prácticamente lo mismo!- dijo una pelinaranja de ojos color rosa bastante oscuros con una cinta desordenada que amarrada para una cola de caballo. Lleva lo mismo que la rubia.

-No es cierto! TTOTT Brownie **(A:no se como se escribe) **dile algo.- llorando cómicamente.

-hay el Bebe corre a acusarnos con su mami o no berserker.- pregunto una chica de pelo azabache desordenado pero tirado a la izquierda, ojos color verde oscuro lleva la misma ropa que las otras dos.

-Ya cállense, en especial tu buddy.- dijo brownie mirando a su alrededor.

-que te pasa brownie?- pregunto un chico de ojos color verde claro. Traía la misma ropa que sus hermanos.

-Ciento que algo malo va a pasar.- dijo brownie poniéndose en posición de ataque.

De pronto otro de los portales se abre y todos se asustan.

-que carajo!?- dijo brute.

-todos sujétense de algoooooo…- no alcanzo a terminar pues fue supcinado adentro del portal.

Devuelta con las ppgz y rrbz…

-Q-que hace esta maquina?- pregunto boomer asustado y nervioso mirando los portales.

-¡SE SUPONIA QUE ERA UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO PERO QUIEN SABE QUE ESTA HACIENDO AHORA!-Grito preocupado.

Sale de los portales 6 chicos y los portales desaparecen con la maquina.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Momo.

-¡las ppgz!- grito omiya feliz.

-¿cómo las conocen?- pregunto brick confuso.

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA, EXPLICA QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!- Grito hiro molesto, igual que los otros nueve, ya que las oh edo chaki-chaki girls estaban felices.

-les explicaremos pero primero, les habiso que no podrán irse hasta bastante tiempo.- dijo simple el profesor.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE…!?- Gritaron los 12.


	2. ¿Convivir? ¡¡¿CON ELLOSAS!

Chapter 2: ¿Convivir? ¿¡CON ELLOS/AS!?

**¡Hola! Perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo. Esque quedan pocos días para entrar al colegio y eh estado andando muy lejos de mi casa. Literal mente, estuve un mes en la casa de mi papá (¡SIN INTERNET! D,:) después estuve un dia en mi casa, UN DIA, para después, como deben saber, ir a la playa.**

**Solo quería estar relajada por un tiempo, pero ando de vuelta, así que las aclaraciones:**

**-ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo la historia**

**-lenguaje obsceno (creo :/ de nuevo, díganme en una review si estoy en lo correcto)**

**-perdonar los errores de ortografía.**

**Bueno empecemos:**

-¿¡USTED ANDA LOCO O SOLO ES ESTO UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!?- Grito Brownie

-no es una broma, ya que ciertos señoritos y señoritas *sonrisa nerviosa de parte de las ppgz y rrbz*, destrozaron toda la maquina y no se cuanto tarde en repararla.- explico el profesor.

-No se porque siempre que nos vemos pasa algo malo.- dijo momo acercándose a Blossom.

-ya me pueden responder, ¿cómo es que se conocen?-pregunto Hiro impaciente

-Bueno una vez viajamos en el tiempo y nos cocimos…- dijo Bubbles resumiendo con una sonrisa.

-Y… eso paso antes de que ustedes llegaran.- finalizo Omiya

-Bueno…- dijo el profesor acercándose a los jjnkboys y ppnkg.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- **(Yo: ya todos se habían parado.)**

-Soy Brownie.- dijo el chico de ojos café.

-Soy Buddy.- dijo el de ojos celeste claro

-Y yo Bardo.- dijo el azabache de coleta baja y larga.

-nosotros somos los jjnkboys.- dijieron presentándose a los chicos de chaquetas blancas.

-Muy bien… y ustedes chicas?- pregunto el profesor algo extrañado por el parentesco con las ppgz y rrbz.

-yo soy Berserk.- dijo la pelinaranja.

-Yo Brat.- Dijo una oji azul

-yo Brute.- dijo desinteresada la azabache.

-bueno todos soy el profesor utonio.- se presento.

-Bueno profesor tenemos que irnos ¿como demorara?- pregunto de forma irrespetuosa midori.

-no se ya.- dijo el profesor, por la falta de respeto.- Viendo la cantidad de piezas me temo que como uno o dos años.- dijo con simpleza.

-¿¡QUE QUEEEEE…?!- Dijeron/ gritaron todos.

-Profesor si el resto no vuelve a sus ciudades no habrá quien las proteja… o en algunos casos causar problemas.- dijo Buttercup preocupada.

-Lose pero haremos esto.- dijo el profesor a los adolecentes.- Blossom tu llevaras a Momo y Berserk a tu casa.- las nombradas asienten.- Bubbles, tu llevas a Omiya y Brat.- también las nombradas asienten.- Y, tu Buttercup, tu llevas a Okou y a Brute.- también asienten.- encuanto a los chicos…- dijo mientras volteaba a verlos.- ustedes se quedaran aquí.-

los oh edo boys y los jjnkboys asienten.

-Igual que los rowdyruff boys z.- dijo Ken mirando como el trio intentaba retirarse, las powerpuff girls se asombran tras esa decisión.

-si estos tontos están aquí no vengo mas.- dijo molesta Buttercup.

-No lo creo Buttercup.-dijo peach captando la idea, desde la mesa, que ken y el profesor tenían.

-Entonces?-pregunto Okou temiendo lo peor.

-todos van a tener que convivir, quieran o no.- dijo con una sonrisa el profesor.

Todos abren los ojos como platos - ¿Convivir? ¿¡CON ELLOS/AS!?- dicen apuntándose cada uno a su contra parte.

-si, es por lo de la maquina.- dijo en profesor medio molesto.

-pero fueron ellos!- apuntan todos a los rrbz y ppgz.

-Todos para uno, uno para todos.- Dijo el profesor con sonrisa de victoria.

-¡ESTO DEBE DE SER UNA PESADILLA!- Grito Okou molesta.

-hablando de ustedes chicos.- dijo el profesor acercándose a las oh edo chaki-chaki girls y a los oh edo boys.- su ropa no es común por lo que es mejor que se la cambien.- sujirio el profesor.

-bueno.- dijieron los seis.

-Chicas.- dijo llamando la atención de las ppgz y ppnkg.- serian tan amables de ayudarlos?-

-si porque no.- dijieron las ppgz.

Pero las ppnkg se quedaron pensando unos segundos y asintieron.

_Minutos mas tarde…_

Todos se habían des-transformado

-Bueno no me queda mal- dijo Midori. Traía puesto una polera verde manga corta, las mangas de color verde oscuro, unos jeans y zapatillas verdes.

-me gusta es cómoda.- dijo Shin, traía puesto una polera sin azul mangas con una chaqueta negra, traía unos shorts azul marinos y traía unos zapatos blancos.

-¡NO ME LO VOY A QUITAR!- grito Hiro mientras corria para escapar de berserk. Traía una polera roja con blanco, shorts negros y tenis negras con rojo y su clase de gorra.

-¡TE LO TIENES QUE QUITAR!-Gritaba berserk mientras curria detrás de el.

Se armo toda una persecución entre hiro y berserk para quien sabe que.

-¡PROFESOR DIGALE QUE NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME QUITE MI GORRA!- grito hiro mientras se escondia detrás de el.

-ya para berserk, si Hiro no quiere no lo obliguemos.- dijo el profesor para calmar a la chica.

-Bueno ya, para que meterme con un weon.- dijo berserk.

-Me veo rara.- dijo Momo que salía con una polera blanca con un corazón rosa en medio y la palabra en rojo _love _ con una musculosa negra debajo de la polera, traía una falda rosa rojizo, zapatos blancos con rosa y su inesperable moño.

-Me encanta como me veo.- canturreaba Omiya. Lleva puesto una polera manga corta celeste con azul, una falda celeste y zapatos negros.

-Es más cómoda que el uniforme de las edo chaki-chaki girls.- dijo Okou que llevaba una camisa verde con amarillo, unas bermudas verde oscuro con amarillo y zapatillas cafes. Su pelo estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta el cuello y tenia un pequeño una cola de caballo pero el resto del pelo suelto.

Todos se sentaron. Nadie dijo algo hasta que el profesor hablo.

-Chicos tienen que ir todos a la escuela.- anuncio el profesor mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Esto es una pesadilla echa realidad.- dijo kasumi **(Brute.)**

-lo siento chicos pero así es, la educación es prioridad.- dijo el profesor.

Otro silencio incomodo solo les quedaba una semana de libertad antes de tener que ir a la prisión que se hacia llamar escuela. Los verdes y los rojos se miraban con odio y los azules buscaban como bajar la tensión. Será una larga semana. 


	3. Quedan 2 semanas

Chapter 3: Quedan 2 semanas…

**Hola ¿cómo lo han pasado? Perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto por este capitulo, no me maten porfavor, fnaf con esto se volvio mi cosa favorita y la idea de i wish go to home era muy buena y podria que se me olvidara y pues como ven no quieria eso y ya estoy con las sintesis y no los quiero hacer esperar no les molesto más y seguimos con las aclaraciones:**

**-ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**-lenguaje obsceno.**

**-perdonar las faltas de ortografía.**

**\- Brat: Minako Tokujigou. Berserk: Moriko Tsumiakadzu. ****Brute: Kasumi Baramatsu. **

**Ya empecemos:**

Los rojos y los verdes se miraban con odio mientras los azules pensaban ¿Cómo bajamos la tensión? Todo era un silencio incomodo hasta que Minako hablo.

-¿Y si vemos TV?- pregunto Minako, todos voltean a verla con cara de "no me interesa" y vuelven a mirarse con odio.

-Bueno me temo entonces, que Kaoru se pierda el partido.- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa para tomar el control, pero se da cuenta de que ya no está en la mesa, voltea a ver a Kaoru pero estaba en el sillón más cercano al televisor con el control en la mano viendo el partido. Todos quedan sorprendidos **(excepto 2) **por la velocidad en la que Kaoru se movió sin sus poderes.

-Ok… esto me recuerda a kasumi cuando se mueve tan pero tan rápido que ni lo notamos.- dijo Moriko.

-Siempre lo hacemos para tranquilizarla o queremos que este distraída.- Dijo Momoko viendo a Kaoru que estaba como hipnotizada por el partido.

**-**No me importa lo que pase entre ustedes piojosas.- Dijo Brick desinteresado por lo que decia la peliroja.

-No hablaba contigo ¬¬- dijo molesta Momoko.- hablaba con las chicas.-finalizo viendolo indiferente.

-Oigan, se que lo que pasa no es lo mejor del mundo pero veamosle el lado amable.-Dijo Buddy feliz.

-¿Así? ¡¿Cómo que!?- pregunto Bard. Nunca le gusto el positivismo de su hermano.

-Nos vamos a conocer mejor ^^- dijo Omiya.

-Los azules estan chiflados.- Dijo Midori molesto.

-¡NO INSULTES A MI AMIGA!- Gritaron Kaoru, Okou y Kasumi al mismo tiempo dandoles un paro cardiaco y tirando al suelo a los precentes.

-No nos tenian que castigar a todos.- Dijo Hiro mientras se paraba.

-Chicas, ya es tarde deberian ir a casa.- dijo el profesor mientras se paraba medio muerto de el suelo **(el grito fue tan pero tan fuerte que hiso que el profesor se callera de un "infarto.")- **Si sus padres preguntan, se deben quedar a alojar porque fureron seleccionadas para cuidar de las alumnas nuevas.- explico el profesor, todas asienten.

-Adios profesor.- Se despidieron todas.

Ya llevaban caminando mucho, pero se les hiso corto, hablaban y reian de la primera cosa que les venia a la mente, llego el momento de separarse.

-Bueno llego el momento de separarse.- Anuncio Miyako. Tal como el profesor dijo se fueron a la casa.

Con Momoko, Momo y Moriko…

-Bueno, esta es mi casa.- Dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Es como la mia.- dijo Moriko

-es bastante grande.- dijo Momo

-Hola Momoko, oh… ¿Nuevas amigas? Quédense si quieren.- dijo alegra la mamá de Momoko.

-Mamá, ellas son Momo y Moriko, la escuela las eligió para quedarse un año o dos en la escuela, y eligieron a nuestra familia para quedarse por mientras, ya que no son de la ciudad.- explico mintiendo.

-Ohhh… ya veo, me alegro de seamos nosotros.- dijo alegre la mamá de Momoko.

-¿Mama con quien hablas?- pregunto la hermana menor de Momoko.

-ella son unas chicas nuevas, se quedaran en nuestra casa un año o dos.- dijo la Madre de Momoko.

Todas entraron, Momoko les presento su nuevo cuarto compartido.

-Qué bonito y grande.- dijo Momo, ella no tiene un cuarto tan grande, debido a la época de donde viene.

-Literalmente me siento em casa.- Dijo con una sonrisa Moriko.

Las chicas en el cuarto se acomodaron y bajaron al comedor a comer y conversar.

Con Miyako, Omiya y Minako

-Bueno aquí es, espero que se sientan a gusto.- dijo mientras les presentaba su casa a sus queridas invitadas.

-Es enorme.- Dijo Minako a Miyako con la boca abierta.

-No me sentire tan alejada de casa despues de todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa Omiya.

Miyako se limito a sonreir al darse cuenta de que no se sentirian tan mal desupes de todo tan incomodas o apenadas por estar lejos de casa. Toco la puerta para ser resibida por su querida abuela.

-Hola mi niña.- saludo su abuela a su nieta.- Ohh… ¿nuevas amigas?- pregunto la abulita de Miyako.

-Bueno… fueron transferidas para nuestra escuela y nos eligieron para que se queden en nuestra casa.- Le dijo Miyako con amabilidad a su querida abuela.

-Ohh que bueno vengan la cena esta lista ¿o prefieren instalarse primero?- les pregunto a sus nuevas huespedes.

-Prefiero instalarme.- dijo Omiya mientras se acercaba a la abuela de Miyako con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual si no es mucha molestia.- Le dijo Minako a la abuela de Miyako.

-Bueno yo les muestro sus habitaciones abuelita.- Se ofrecio Miyako.

-Muy bien querida.- Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Miyako las llevo a una habitacion grande con una cama y un escritorio, estaba pintado de un precioso color aqua, la cual Omiya pidio.

No mucho más adelante Miyako le precento otra habitacion a Minako, era de un azul oscuro casi marino una cama y un escritorio. Ella acepto la pieza de imediato.

Despues de ponerse comodas bajaron la escalera para comer un poco y conocerse un poco más.

Con Kaoru, Okou y Kasumi

-Bueno este es mi departamento.- Les presento Kaoru su departamento, que ahora era mucho más grande que el que tenia cuando tenia 13 años.

-Muy grande para ser un departamento.- Comento de burla Kasumi.

-Esto es completamente nuevo para mi.- Dijo Okou con la boca abierta.

-¿Te quedras hay todo el día o nos vas a acompañar?- Le pregunto de forma divertida Kaoru a Okou.

-No esperenme.- Dijo mientras entraba al departamento.

En el acensor Okou miraba con asombro por la cantidad de tecnologia que habia en el futuro, mientras que las otras dos la miraban con una sonrisa de estar aguantandose la risa. Al llegar al departamento de Kaoru son recibidos por su adorable madre.

-Hola cariño, y con nuevas amigas ehh.- Le dijo su madre hija al ver a sus dos compañeras.

-Mamá, lo que pasa es que nos seleccionaron para que esten en nuestra casa las alumnas de intercambio.- Le dij Kaoru con tranquilidad a su madre.

-Bueno mucho gusto, pasen no sean timidas.- Dijo la madre de Koru dejando pasar a las adolecentes.

Al entrar se encuentran con el hermano mayor de Kaoru, Dai peleando con su padre y Shou viendo la pelea sin saber a quien apoyar, todos se detuvieron al notar la presencia de las chicas que lo miraban con cara de WTF.

-Hola onee-chan.- saludo Shou a su hermana.

-Quienes son estas chiacas?- Pregunto Dai.

-Ellas, tonto, son unas chicas que se quedaran con nosotros por un tiempo que serian 1 año o 2.- Le respondio de mala manera Kaoru aciendo que su hermano se enojara.

-Bueno Kaoru, ¿Por qué no les muestras su nuevo cuarto?- Pregunto su mamá, dandole a entender que eso queria.- Comeremos cuando terminen de intalarse.- Le informo mientras veia a su hija llevar a las nuevas huespedes a su cuarto que, al igual que Momoko, era un cuarto compartido.

-Bueno espero que se sientan comodas, nos vemos en un rato.- Les dijo Kaoru mientras se iba a su cuarto.

-Oye Kasumi, ¿como crees que se esten comportando los chicos en el laboratorio?- Pregunto de repente Okou a Kasumi.

-No se pero estoy más que segura que no se estan comportando casi bien, y digo casi porque recuerda que tres de ellos no son villanos.- Le respondio de forma obvia.

Salen ya que el hambre era grande y no la soportaban más se sentaron y compartieron con la familia de Kaoru.

Entonces pasemos a ver que hacen los chicos

En el laboratorio los chicos se encontraban viendo videos en youtube como Hola soy German o ElRubiusOMG, o bueno eran los jjnkboys y Boomer, pero los otros se encontraban a oscuras juagndo a Five nights at Freddy's 2, se los presento Brick que se habia vuelto un gran fan del juego se sabia la historia entera y despues de darles un pequeño resumen de su historia se descargaron el 2do juego altiro y se pusieron a jugar. El que se encontraba jugando era Shin estaba en la noche dos y ya se ponia a temblar por el miedo que estaba teniendo.

-Shin, mangle esta en el conducto derecho.- Le dijo Brick al escuchar de la estatica caracteristica de ella.

-Lo se, pero la caja de musica se le esta acabando la cuerda.- Dijo mientras veia las camaras para darele cuerda, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mangle salio con su grito, haciendo que Shin y todos saltaran de sorpresa. Para despues reir.

-Me toca.- Dijo butch sentandose pero fue interrumpido por Boomer, el profesor, los jjnkboys con cara de preocupacion.

-¿Qué paso, estan bien?- Pregunto de forma preocupada Boomer.

-Si solo jugabamos juegos de terror.- Les respondio Butch como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Bueno tienen todo ese tiempo para jugar mañana cada uno a sus cuartos.- Les ordeno el profesor.

-¿Y si no queremos que?- Pregunto Hiro.

-Se pueden ir despidiendo de el juegito y los videos.- Les dijo con una sonrisa, en los que todos quedaron en estado de shock, no les podia quitar eso.

-Era broma profesor ya vomos a dormir.- Le respondio Midori mientras se retiraba de la piezza junto a sus hermanos junto a los jjnkboys, la pieza en la que estaban era la de los Rowdy.

Todos los heroes y villanos estaban en las casas acostados mirando el techo pensando sus ultimas dos semanas de libertad. Quedan dos semanas para disfrutar.

**Fin del chapter 3**

**Gracias por leer este cap y perdon de nuevo por la larga espera y ahora que estoy cerca de fin de semestre y sus pruebas finales me puse las pilas y estoy actualizando este precioso fic. Bueno buenas noches o días y nos en los de fnaf o este mismo a y pronto vendra el cap 4 de I wish go to home. **


	4. Aviso de preguntas!

**Hola seguidores, tengo un anuncio que dar primero que nada: Estoy terminando el año escolar, sip, o sea pruebas de fin de año, así que no actualizare por un tiempo.**

**Segundo: tengo una página de Facebook en la que me podrán hacer preguntas a mí y a los personajes de FNaF, PPGZ y creepypastas, el orden seria así: FNaF, PPGZ y Creepypastas al final, obviamente yo estoy incluidas en todas.**

**¿A qué personajes les puedo preguntar? Para evitar esas dudas se los diré aquí:**

**De FNaF1:**

**-Freddy**

**-Bonnie**

**-Chica**

**-Foxy**

**-Freddy (el niño eh)**

**-Belinda**

**-Charlotte**

**-Finn**

**-Robert**

**-Mike**

**-Golden**

**FNaF2:**

**-Toy Freddy**

**-Toy Bonnie**

**-Toy Chica**

**-Mangle**

**-BB**

**-Puppet**

**-JJ**

**-Jeremy**

**-Mark (Niño dentro de Puppet)**

**FNaF3:**

**-Kevin (guardia)**

**-Phone Dude (Luke)**

**-Springtrap (Purple guy)**

**FNaF4:**

**-Kenny (The cry child)**

**-Kover (Hermano de la máscara de Foxy)**

**-Bryan (Chico de la máscara de Bonnie)**

**-Carl (Chico de la máscara de Chica)**

**-Alex (Chico de la máscara de Freddy)**

**De las PPGZ:**

**-Momoko (Blossom o Bonbon)**

**-Miyako (Bubble o Burbuja)**

**-Kaoru (Buttercup o Bellota)**

**A los RRBZ:**

**-Brick**

**-Boomer**

**-Butch**

**Las Oh edo chaki-chaki girls:**

**-Momo**

**-Omiya**

**-Okou**

**Los Oh edo boys:**

**-Hiro**

**-Shin**

**-Midori**

**Las PPNKG:**

**-Berserk**

**-Brat**

**-Brute**

**A los JJNK Boys:**

**-Brownie**

**-Buddy**

**-Bardo**

**De los Creepypastas:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Jane the Killer**

**-Tails Doll**

**-Tailas Doll (La versión femenina de Tails Doll, debo decir que el diseño del personaje no me pertenece, solo el nombre.)**

**-Pinkie Pie (Cupcakes)**

**-Smile Dog**

**-Ticcy Toby**

**-Slenderman**

**-Masky**

**-Hoddie**

**-Sally**

**-Ben**

**-Herobrine**

**-Lost Silver**

**-Clockwork**

**-Grinny the cat**

**-Mad pikachu**

**-The elements of Insanity (Si se que no son Creepypastas, pero creo que quedan bien aquí y las quería incluir)**

**-The rake**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Homicidal Liu**

**-Nina the Killer**

**Bueno esos son todos, espero con ansias sus preguntas, en Facebook me llamo Toy Cupcakes, bueno espero que las preguntas compensen mi tiempo de ausencia, y también no le quiero copiar a nadie, esto de las preguntas lo quiero hacer desde hace mucho. Recuerden el orden: FNaF, PPGZ y por ultimo Creepypastas. Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
